When a display panel is driven to display, a driving circuit is generally controlled by an auto current limit (ACL, Auto Current Limit) method in order to reduce the driving current.
Specifically, the working principle of the ACL method is as follows: calculating the brightness of each pixel in a frame of picture, finding a brightness reference point in the frame of picture, searching an ACL table by using the brightness of the brightness reference point to obtain a brightness reduction function, and adjusting the brightness of all the pixels in the frame of picture by using the brightness reduction function to reduce the brightness of all the pixels in the frame of picture, thus reducing the driving current.
However, this method is only suitable for a picture with a single gray scale and a picture with gray scales being almost the same therein. As to a picture with a relatively large brightness difference between different portions thereof, the ACL method may reduce the display effect of the picture.
Thus, how to reduce the driving current while ensuring the display effect of pictures has become a technical problem to be solved urgently in the art.